Early Access Month 4 Update
Server Optimization *Optimized fences, doors, and windows *Optimized vehicle physics Client Optimization *Optimized memory usage for world objects *Optimized terrain rendering *Optimized vehicle physics *Optimized User Interface New Items *Added new weapon Mk14 EBR. Mk14 EBR is a Designated Marksman Rifle that can only be obtained from Carepackages. This weapon is chambered for 7.62mm and sniper rifle attachments Character *Added two new face presets and hairstyles to character customization for both genders Gameplay *Added 1st Person server options to NA and EU Solo and Duo game-modes *Players who choose 1st Person mode will be matched together *Character view is set to 3rd Person mode in starting airplane and during free fall from the airplane. This will be set to 1st Person only in a future update *Camera will stay still while looting items to prevent dizziness *Added a new feature to report players *Some people killed knocked-out teammates in order to avoid giving kill count to an opponent who knocked them down. Now the kill count will still go to the opponent in this specific case. *Added new animation when using different consumables *Improved camera transition when disabling Free look feature (Alt Key) *Decreased the reload time of VSS *Players may now re-enter games if they have been disconnected mid-game *You may now play with Xbox controllers, and we will continue to make improvements with Xbox controllers *Sound volume difference from inside and outside of building is more obvious *Added new sound effect while scoping or aiming weapon *Added new effects when a character is running or sprinting over different types of surfaces *Improved character animation without any weapon or with melee weapon *Added slight delay when using the drag-and-drop feature on items in inventory UI. We implemented this delay to provide a fair gameplay environment to all players *Improved post-process effect when a character takes damage outside of the blue circle Items and Vehicles *Added a lower rail attachment slot to SKS *You may now honk a car horn when sitting in the driver's seat with Left Mouse Click *Decreased the chance of vehicle explosion after the vehicle gets stuck in objects *Vehicle driving sound will change slightly in FPP and TPP modes *Added new sound effects for motorcycle tire screech while driving *Eliminated firing delay of S1897 from pump action after reload *Improved effects of boats *Added spark effect to flat tires *Reduced cast time of First Aid Kit / Painkiller to 6 seconds *Reduced cast time of Med Kit / Adrenaline Syringe to 8 seconds UI *Added more features and hot keys to the Options Menu *Added new option for V-Sync *You may now designate a maximum of two different keys for each key bind *Added new option to set toggle on certain actions and features *You may now use Mouse wheel up/down as one of your key binds *Added new keybinds, such as all mute (Ctrl+M) and switching Voice Channel (Ctrl+Y), and a new option to adjust the volume of voice chat *Added new keybinds to use specific throwables *Added Colorblind Mode *Added an FOV slider for 1st person view *Added some region names to the mini map *Added new option to display helmet, vest, and backpack equipped on HUD UI. This HUD UI will be updated further in the future *Added new option to display all equipped weapons on the right side of the screen. This UI will be updated further in the future Bug fixes *Partially fixed client crash issues *Fixed an issue of weapons sporadically ceasing to fire despite being set to auto firing mode *You may not use consumables in vehicles underwater *Fixed bugs below while spectating another character *A character appeared to be shaking when the character moves around *Camera swing when a character scopes while walking *Camera swing when a character peeks left or right while scoping *A character appeared to be shaking when the player moves his mouse while scoping in Prone *Characters farther than 500m away from a vehicle will no longer hear the tire screech sound *Fixed post-process bug underwater in FPP mode *Fixed an issue of the reloading sound getting played repetitively after dropping a weapon while reloading *Fixed the probability of getting rainy weather to previous value *Fixed a bug where a character could not equip attachment with full inventory *Fixed a bug where weapons would continue to play looped reload animation even after canceling the reload *Fixed a bug where a character could see through the other side of wall when scoping or crouching against certain walls *Fixed a bug where a character sitting on objects inside of certain buildings could see through ceilings and walls *Fixed sporadic issue of disabling in-game UI *Eliminated bombing outside of Red Zone External links *Update announcement Category:Patch notes